


Working Together

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Cock Slut Castiel, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Gags, Handcuffs, Incest, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Orgasm Denial, Teen Castiel, Top Lucifer, Top Michael, Underage - Freeform, cockcage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's visits to his older brother Michael's are never dull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Together

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags first before reading. 
> 
> Written for prompt.
> 
> Castiel: 16  
> Michael: 24  
> Lucifer: 23

Castiel mentally cursed the cockcage Lucifer had  _gleefully_  put on his soft cock almost the instant after his older brothers had gotten him completely naked. Now every single twist and pump of Michael’s fingers inside him, occasionally brushing his prostate, was nothing more than a tease of the release he knew he’d be begging for long before they were done.

He wasn’t sure they’d give it to him either.

“You’re such a little slut for our cocks aren’t you baby brother?” Lucifer’s voice held nothing but smugness and a teasing quality that had him wanting to growl in frustration. “Going to let us use your pretty little ass however we want.” It was a statement and even if there wasn’t a huge ball-gag shoved in his mouth Lucifer wouldn’t have expected an answer.

“Put the blindfold on him.” Michael’s voice had Castiel squirming on top of the covers, “And make sure you don’t lose the keys.”

“But he looks perfect with his hands handcuffed behind his back.” Lucifer idly swung the blindfold around as he moved back towards the bed. “He clearly belongs like this.”

Castiel watched each movement of the blindfold and wondered what they were going to do with him once he was completely at their mercy.  _As if you aren’t already completely at their mercy_  he mentally berated himself.

He was _always_ completely at their mercy whenever they wanted to play or fuck him. He had been for awhile now.

Michael’s fingers twisted and pressed insistently against his prostate. Pleasure burst inside him and he clenched down tightly on Michael’s fingers with a muffled moan. His eyes slid closed and Castiel jerked his bound hands uselessly wanting to grip _something_.

“Are you going first or am I?” Lucifer asked. Castiel moaned as Michael pressed a third finger inside and started to stretch him open even more.

Castiel didn’t hear the answer, too focused on Michael’s fingers, while Lucifer easily blindfolded him. Everything was bathed in darkness and the only things he was aware of was every single place he touched something and the sounds.

“Three should be good for the first.”

He furrowed his brow when Michael’s fingers slipped free and his brothers hauled him up. It was a relief to have the pressure off his arms. Together they guided him into position and Castiel felt himself straddling one of them. A few seconds passed before they maneuvered him and then a cock was pressing against his hole.

Castiel moaned when the fat head pushed inside him and he started to slowly sink down onto the thick, hard length. The hands on his hips idly stroked him and he  _knew_  it was Michael he was on top of. “He’s always so  _tight_  even with preparation.” The voice confirmed his thoughts and Castiel tightened down to earn another moan. “ _Fuck, Cas_.” Michael breathed it and Castiel felt irrationally smug at the way his oldest brother’s voice deepened.

Finally he had taken every single inch of Michael inside him. Experimentally he shifted his body and using his bent legs tried to move but hands stopped him. “No, little brother.” That was Lucifer, “We’re trying something _new_. I know how greedy your hole is and it hardly seems fair to leave you so unfulfilled.”

He swallowed roughly and twisted his fingers behind his back.

They couldn’t mean  _that_. There was no way they expected him to fit  _both_  of them inside him at the same time. It was fine when they fucked him at both ends but Castiel couldn’t imagine having both of those cocks inside his ass at the same time.

He was going to be feeling that for _days_.

“Been thinking about it for awhile. Don’t think I didn’t find that huge dildo of yours.” Lucifer pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and Castiel couldn’t hold back a shudder when a warm hand toyed with his caged cock.

Castiel hadn’t even used that dildo yet. He’d been working up to it slowly.

“I agree with Lucifer.” Michael spoke up and Castiel felt himself being guided forward, “Make sure you prepare him properly.” The warning came close to Castiel’s ear and he whined into the gag when a long finger started to work inside along Michael’s cock.

It _burned_ and ached as he was filled even more.

“Wonder what our parents would think, little brother.” Lucifer’s finger was still pressing inside and crooking as he started to work Castiel open. “What would they think knowing you come over to Michael’s to get fucked by your brothers? What a little  _insatiable slut_  you are for us?”

He would have moaned loudly at the feeling of Lucifer’s whole finger lazily pumping inside him but instead Castiel bit down onto his gag and slumped against Michael’s chest. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to at this point. “I think he liked that.” Michael stroked a hand through his hair and Castiel whined in his throat.

“Little slut is going to  _love_  being full of two cocks.” Castiel could feel more lube, cold, entering him as Lucifer worked a second finger inside. “Bet such a greedy boy could take three with a little practice.” A hand smacked his ass and Castiel tightened down in reaction earning a moan. “Three in the ass and one fucking down that throat. I think we should make it happen. This weekend. We’ll tie him up with a gag, prep him and get a nice, huge plug sitting snug in his ass and we’ll bring a couple of guys back to share him.”

Michael’s hands traveled down and Castiel felt him parting his cheeks for Lucifer who was twisting his fingers inside. Castiel could feel himself starting to get used to the stretch and burn but when Michael’s finger teased his rim he could only moan brokenly into his gag.

“Sounds perfect.”

The thought of three cocks in his ass and two strangers sharing him with his brothers had his whole body buzzing.

“What would your  _friends_  think of this?” Lucifer was still opening him up and Castiel could barely focus on the words but they made it through.

The very thought of his parents or friends finding out went straight to his gut. He felt unexpected arousal at the thought of them knowing he enjoyed his older brothers fucking him into the mattress. If they knew of the dirty things both of them had done to him.

“That’s good.” Lucifer finally said after what felt like forever. The fingers pulled away and the next thing Castiel felt pressing against his sensitive rim was the fat head of Lucifer’s cock. It burned as it was guided inside inch by inch until he didn’t think he could take anymore.

The stretch seemed impossible and he forced himself to relax at the feeling of Michael’s hands petting down his back, Lucifer’s fingers dug into his hips until he bottomed out with a deep, sated groan. “Wow.” Michael swallowed and Castiel bit down on his gag. “Move.” It was a command that came after a few moments passed.

Lucifer drew back slowly and thrust back inside at a surprisingly sedate pace. It was different from the other times they fucked him, with two cocks working together and two sets of hands gripping him, as they moved at each end.

Castiel shoved his face against Michael as the bed creaked slightly with their combined motions. “Such a slutty little hole.” Lucifer’s voice was rough and Castiel wondered how he could take anymore. If this was two cocks how did they think he could manage three? “Love getting fucked don’t you, Cas?”

He nodded against Michael rapidly hoping that agreement would get that damn cockcage off because he wanted to come. Castiel wanted to feel his orgasm warming every single inch of his body until he could go limp on the sheets. “Of course he does.” Michael’s motions were not as easy as Lucifer’s but Castiel could feel him moving under him.

It was Lucifer who came first with a deep, pleased groan as warmth spilled inside Castiel. When he withdrew all Castiel wanted to do was whimper at the overstimulation of every single inch of Lucifer’s cock pulling out.

Michael took that opportunity to dig his hands in and start moving at a quicker, harder pace until he too spilled his load inside Castiel. He shuddered at the feeling of Michael and Lucifer lifting him off until he was sprawled out on the bed, belly down and ass raised, for them to touch. “Look at that.” There was satisfaction in the tone.

“Should we let him come?” Michael offered it up and Castiel mentally prayed Lucifer would agree.

“He’s going to work for it.” A finger hooked inside him and tugged at his rim. It had Castiel clenching down and shoving his face into the sheets as their combined release leaked out of his wrecked hole. “Little slut  _loves_  working for it.” The truth of the words was more than evident as Castiel tried shoving himself back into the finger teasing him and moaned into his gag in desperation.


End file.
